For the Love of Aster Phoenix
by avatarneji
Summary: Aster Phoenix answers your questions-and it's for free too! For all you Aster fangirls, or people who just want to ask him random questions about his life. Those people too.
1. So You Can See What It's Like

Yu-Gi-Oh GX - For the Love of Aster Phoenix

Knowing me, being a huge Aster Phoenix fangirl (and I mean _huge_, ask Saya522), I just had to make this fanfic- a fanfic where real people can ask Aster questions! I hope all you Aster fangirls enjoy this fic!

* * *

1. The Beginning

Hi! My name's Aster Phoenix, and I was asked by Pro League Industries to answer all of your questions. So start bringing them! (Hopefully they aren't silly...)

"Aster... why are you doing this again?" Judai asked.

"Uh... extra money...?"

* * *

_Would you ever dye your hair pink? _

_-Saya522_

Hmm... that's a hard one. Considering that my hair currently matches with my outfit...

I guess I wouldn't, since, then, I would have to buy a pink suit and probably a pink tie. And they would have a whole section on Wikipedia about my new hair change.

_Did you date a girl named Emeralda?_

_-Saya522 (again, doesn't she get tired?) _

Well... I work with Emeralda... and...

"Ooh! Kissy kissy!"

Would you shut up, Judai?!

_What's you favorite ice cream?_

_-Saya522 (for the love of D-Heroes, stop asking me questions)_

Hmm... Rocky Road. I guess.

"My fav's chocolate!"

Judai!!

* * *

Okay... my first chapter... an intro to the rest of the blah. Start asking questions by reviewing or PM-ing me! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi and Happy Chinese New Year to all of you!

"Aster, we're Japanese, you idiot."

So what? Anyway, happy Year of the Rat!

* * *

Some things to clear up: 

Regular speaking (like this) is Aster.

" " is Judai. I decided to make him part of the story, well, because he's a comic relief.

Thanks so much for all you readers who asked questions! Pro League Industries really appreciates it.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two: Random Questions- That is the Point, Ya Know!

Hi guys, and welcome to the second chapter of 'For the Love of Aster Phoenix'! I've been spending my whole week listening to old Yu-Gi-Oh GX theme songs, and it was _really_ boring... especially 'Kaisei Josho Hallelujah', I mean, I wasn't even in that season!

"But I was."

Of course, you're the damn main character! I was in depression for two weeks because of that fact!

Our first (real) question:

_Aster you son of a -beep- I hate you! Oh and Judai I like chocolate too!_

_-Saya 522_

Well, Saya522, I wonder why you hate me. I didn't do anything wrong; I might of made Ryou turn into Hell Kaiser, and I might of made Judai not see his cards for about five episodes, but I see nothing wrong there.

"I should make something like a chocolate lovers guild, shouldn't I?"

_Ooh! This is so cool! Hi Aster! I'm Michelle, and I'm not what you'd call a fangirl, but I do think you're a really cool character. (I do admit that I am a Jesse fangirl. He's really cute, don't you agree?)_

_So.. I need to ask you something. What do you think of Heroshipping? XD_

_-D.D. Angel_

Thanks! Just one thing- what do you see in Jesse? So yeah, he really kicks ass... and no, he's not cute... even though I want his outfit when he went all evil and crap...

"Heroshipping? Hell no! I mean, why would I be in love with some crazy guy who dyed his hair gray just to match his outfit? Why?!"

Shut up, Judai- I swear, one day, I will throw you off the cliff of Duel Academy...

"And one day, I'll take my super Haou powers and-"

-censored-

Okay, next question!

_1) Are you gay?  
2) Are you gay with Juudai?  
3) Are you gay with JOHAN?  
4) ...what about Ryou?  
5) Is Mizuchi hot in your mind?  
6) ...what about Junko? (You know you want to comment about Junko.)  
7) Did Mike ever molest you?  
__8) What about DD?  
9) Where is your third D-hero Diabolicguy?  
10) How much would I need to pay you to run up to Hell Kaiser and kick him in the nuts when he's not looking?_

_-Huajun Chen_

Two words. Holy crap.

First of all, I'm not gay, and even if I was, I would never be gay with Judai. (He's already with Johan!) And that also answers question number three, cause Johan's already taken.

What about Ryou? Does anyone like him?

And about Mizuchi... well... she's isn't half bad... but Saiou would kill me if he found out!

J-Junko... what the hell... (go on and ask me about Chazz, would ya?)

Mike... that bastard... and no, he never molested me. DD, well, that's another story.

I don't have a third D-Hero Diabolic Guy; I only have two...

And about that Hell Kaiser question... that would be $25.56, please.

_ok, being the Aster fan I am, I have to ask this - "Do you have a secret relationship with Zane Truesdale?  
"I had to ask that after reading the gazillionth AsterZane shipping fanfic.  
Lol, pretty funny so far._

_-Setoglomper_

A secret relationship with Zane Truesdale?! You know, I told myself not to travel with him after we all went into that Dark World place... damn it, I don't like him!

"Ooh, Aster's blushing!"

Judai! Shut the hell up, would ya?

_I LOVE IT WHEN PPL MAKE THESE!! THEY ARE SO MUCH FUN!  
hmm...I feel like asking the random questions  
Aster do you like bubble gum and why is the sky blue? _

_I have no inspiration right now. continue soon!_

_-Alexandria Phoenix_

"Random questions! Yay!"

I like bubble gum- actually, I prefer those IceBreakers cube-shaped gum.

And the sky is blue because... we're all colorblind. It's really gray, like my hair.

And I like your username. Especially the Phoenix part.

_What are your thoughts on the pairings between you and Judai?_

_-Lil' Pup_

I hate the pairings about me and Judai. I mean, Judai is interesting, but not in a way that I would like him- he's interesting in a way that I want to kill him every five minutes. If you understood that.

_Hey, this is new! I'm not a HUGGE fan of Phoenix's. But, he's a good kid. Plus, I love to bombard people with questions! Did you get this from LittleKuriboh? _

_I've a couple, actually. Might ask more later_

_1) Can you communicate with your monsters, too? Like Jesse and Jaden can? In the whole second season, there were tiny, vague hints that you could (like in episode 57)._

_2) How's Sartorius? Still wants to blow stuff up with satellites?_

_-WhiteLadyDragon_

A.N- I really wasn't thinking about LittleKuriboh when I made this. Actually, when I read WhiteLadyDragon's question, I just remembered that Kuriboh made something like this with Bakura. Back to the story!

Yeah, I kinda can communicate with my monsters- but not like Judai who practically makes out with them... I see ya do it, Judai...

And yes, Sartorius likes to blow stuff up with satellites still. The other day, the fire department had to go to his house because he blew up his latest model of the X-7H638G satellite... and boy, was Mizuchi pissed...

"You know, people you can ask _me_ questions too!"

Shut up, Judai.

* * *

Well, that's over with. I'll begin to write the next chapter, starting with Peep1's questions, so, for all you people who's questions weren't answered, it will be answered soon! Sorry it took me so long to update! 

Oh, and tehTwinkleAlchemist, I call Aster 'Assi-kun' too! (Her questions will be answered next time.)

Next Chapter: Flaming Chickens, FMA and Burger King

"See ya next time!"


End file.
